Flowing Currents
Hello! Hello wikians! I am working (At a rather slow pace) on my first "official" fanfiction! It's about my OC, Current, and his troubles being animus. The prologue is set two-hundred years in the future. Oh, and I almost forgot to mention something- It's set far ahead because....... Current does something amazing. I hope you enjoy. I am open to feedback and would actually like to hear what you think :) Well, here it is. I'm still working on it. I started before TBN by the way. Prologue The pale dragon screamed out in agony as the Mud dragon clawed his chest. The MudWing pounced on top of the thinner SandWing and pinned him down, keeping a foot on it’s tail. “Curse you MudWing!” The SandWing spat. He tried to bite the MudWing. “Shut up,” The MudWing growled. “I’ll give you a quick, clean death, if you shut your mouth.” The MudWing said. The SandWing grunted, then closed his eyes. The MudWing tilted her head. Was the SandWing…dead? This pause made the MudWing loosen her muscles, and she shifted her back left foot to the soft grass next to the SandWing’s tail. It went so fast. The SandWing arched his tail slowly and, like a scorpion, stabbed the MudWing in the ribs. It was the MudWing’s turn to scream, only this time it sounded like it was ten times louder. The SandWing glared at the MudWing as she squirmed on the ground. The wound was turning black very quickly. The MudWing leaned up in a final effort and inhaled quickly and sharply. In a flash she blew out and the fire went right into the Sandwing’s face. He quickly dodged the fire. Suddenly, a brown flash shot out from the trees and tackled the SandWing. The second MudWing stomped on the SandWing’s tail and raked its talons across his soft underbelly. The SandWing winced and a small tear rolled down his face. He could not see anything, but after a moment his vision cleared up and he saw the stunningly beautiful Mudwing before him. “What do you want, pest?” She growled. “If I’m a pest, your little friend must be very weak to be defeated by me.” The Sandwing said, tilting his head. With that comment the MudWing shoved the SandWing into the nearest tree, keeping her foot firmly on it’s tail. “Answer my question.” She growled. “You won’t believe me if I do, you-” This was it, the MudWing was enraged. She held the SandWing’s neck and pressed her thumbs into his throat. The SandWing struggled and lashed out, missing every time. Except one. As he clawed out with his front legs, he took his final breath and closed his eyes. Just that moment, he felt his claws latch onto something. He opened his eyes. It was the Mudwing’s leg, the one that was pinning his tail down. He ripped his tail free and stabbed the MudWing in the tail. Good enough. I should have enough time to get back to Mother and warn her. He thought. As the Mudwing slumped to the ground, The SandWing flew back home, West. The two Mudwings crawled over to each other. “Brook, where’d he get you?” The larger MudWing croaked. “In the ribs. I feel-” Brook wheezed. “I feel queasy.” she finished. “Tell Queen Gaea right away.” Brook told her companion. “Hang in there while I’m gone.” The large MudWing rose up shakily and spread her wings. “I love you, sister. I’ll get Copperhead, Bog and Bronze as well.” “Thank you, Amber.” And with that the MudWing flew off, heading East. Five hours later……… The MudWing guard pinned the SandWing down. They were dangerously close to the SandWing palace. The MudWing had his claws on the SandWing’s mouth. The SandWing yelled muffled curses at the MudWing. then he closed his eyes. The MudWing raised an eyebrow and glanced at his fellow guards. “What’s he doing?” A MudWing spoke in a quiet voice. The MudWing shrugged. “Three moons just kill him already,” Another MudWing whispered angrily. “Shut up, Copperhead.” The guard snapped, turning back to the SandWing. He took his hand off of the sandwing’s mouth and took a deep breath. Right before he was about to blow fire, the SandWing screamed at the top of his lungs. The MudWings gasped and all of them except for the one pinning the SandWing down flew away. A loud voice came from the palace and a figure flew out. The mudwing quivered with fright, too scared to move. The figure, the queen of the SandWings, stalked towards the MudWing and SandWing. “What do we have here? And what are you doing here, MudWing, attacking my son?” She sneered. “Queen Sandstorm!” The MudWing breathed. “I can explain! Your son attacked my sisters and...he…. stung us and….” The MudWing fell to the ground. His chest was black and had a large oozing cut. The queen grinned. “Well done, Scorpion.” She praised her son. “Thank you mother. I stung him, his sisters, and scared off all ofthe other mudwings.” He bragged. “Mother!” The SandWing princess, Crust, flew after her mother. “What did Scorpion do?” “He k-” The queen started. “I stung and killed three MudWings and scared off the other two.” Scorpion cut off his mother, earning a glare and a whack with a tail. “What were their names?” Crust asked, her voice anxious. “One was named Copperhead. I spied on the first two I stung and their names were Amber and Brook.” Crust gasped. “Those are the Mudwing princesses! Three moons, Scorpion, do you know what you did? We’re dead!” She exclaimed. “No. We have Mother to protect us.” Sandstorm rolled her eyes. “Still. I can’t always be here.” She said. “Meet me in the throne room at midnight, and bring Tarantula, Solar Flare, and Camel. We have to discuss some things.” “HE WHAT?” Tarantula, the head leader of the spies, whipped his head around to glare at the prince. “THEY MIGHT ATTACK AT ANY MOMENT!” “Stuff it, Tarantula. I’m in charge of that.” Camel growled. Tarantula growled and slumped. “What was I supposed to do?!” Scorpion snapped. “Let them kill me? How about no!” “SILENCE!” Queen Sandstorm shouted. “Camel. What should we should do about this?” She turned to her general. “We should attack first,” Camel said. “Why? What if they don’t attack at all?” Solar Flare, or Flare, was the eldest princess, although she was the age of young Tarantula. “We won’t take that risk.” Camel growled. Sandstorm nodded. “Solar Flare, dear, you have to defend your kingdom when you’re queen. You need to learn that.” She said. “Yes, mother, but why start fights and why not just talk to Queen Gaea?” “Think about it, sis. Wouldn’t mother kill any dragon if they murdered us?” Scorpion asked. Tarantula and Camel glanced at Sandstorm, who nodded hesitantly. “I got to have some heirs,” She whispered to the older dragons, who chuckled quietly. “Mother!” Scorpion shouted. The Queen jumped. “I hear a plopping sound!” “Three moons….” Sandstorm whispered, who heard it too. Tarantula and Solar Flare ran out the door with the others following. They rushed to the nearest window, at the end of the hallway. The two dragons gasped. “WHAT IS IT? WHAT’S THERE?” Scorpion yelled. “M-MudWings.” Tarantula stammered. The ten year old dragon squeezed out the window, barely making it through. “I’ll get the army!” with that, he flew off. “I’m going.” Solar Flare said, squeezing out the window. “NO!” Camel, Sandstorm, Scorpion and Crust yelled at the same time.”I’ll be careful.” Was all Solar Flare said before taking off after Tarantula. She caught Tarantula at the watch tower. “Go back!” he yelled when he saw her. “Too late.” She said. He shrugged and they flew up to the top of the tower together. “THREE MOONS! WAKE UP!” She shouted at the slumbering guards. “WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS!” The guards blinked sleepily. “Wha…..?” One guard mumbled. “Get up! We’re under attack! Get the other soldiers!” Tarantula shouted. The guards jumped up, half with disbelief on their faces and the other half stumbling to get out of the tower. “Come on!” Solar Flare pulled Tarantula by his right forearm and together they flew off once more, back to the palace. There are probably more soldiers there. Solar Flare thought. Suddenly, a hulking brown shape swooped down from the sky, driving the two young dragons to the ground. Solar Flare shrieked. “MOTHER! SCORPION!” She let out an ear-shattering shriek. The MudWing was huge. She had a giant scar across her left forearm and a horn that completely snapped off, along with plenty of other battle wounds. “Queen Gaea,” Tarantula breathed. The queen growled and pressed one claw firmly on Solar Flare’s throat. The princess gagged, raising her tail while the queen was busy. Gaea pressed harder. Solar Flare clawed at Gaea’s arms, but it did nothing. Tarantula realized that the mudwing’s grip loosened on him. He slithered out of her grip and pounced on the queen. Gaea jumped and Solar Flare got free. The two Sandwings tackled the queen. The three dragons grappled until Solar Flare breathed a blaze of fire into the queen’s eyes and mouth. The large mudwing dropped to the ground and clawed at her throat, smoke pouring out of her mouth unnaturally. “Three moons,” Solar Flare gasped. “Queen Gaea…. is she….. dead?” Tarantula asked, scooting closer to the brown dragon. Suddenly, she stopped squirming and slowly rose to her feet. She let out a loud roar that Solar Flare bet could be heard for miles. Camel dung. She’s probably calling her soldiers. “Tarantula,” The sandwing princess whispered. “We better go.” The young dragon nodded and took Solar Flare’s hand. “Come on. Hurry.” She urged. “I’ll….rev….enge,” Queen Gaea croaked, letting out another roar and then collapsing onto the warm sand. The two dragons flew away, back towards safety. “Why do my little dragonets always get in trouble?” Queen Sandstorm nuzzled Solar Flare closer. “Umm… your majesty… what should we do about Gaea and the Mudwings?” Tarantula asked oddly. “Those pests. I wish I could kill them A hundred times!” The SandWing queen roared. “The thing is, mother,” Solar Flare began. “We don’t know if she is alive or not.” “I hope she is alive. I will rip out her throat and claw out her eyes.” Sandstorm muttered. Tarantula backed away a few steps. “CAMEL! Gather my forces! It’s time to teach those wretched, dirty, barbaric dragons a lesson.” The SandWing queen growled. She whipped around to Tarantula. “You have proved yourself. According to my daughter and yourself, you both fought very well for dragons only eight years old. I’m proud. You will escort my daughters and son to the treasure rooms and guard them.” Sandstorm turned to face Solar Flare. “You are my eldest daughter. I am putting you in charge while I deal with these problems.” Solar Flare nodded, her whole body trembling. “Camel, also, bring about twenty of my best soliders. Bring them to the Oasis Statue by the time the large moon reaches the horizon. No later.” Camel gave a nod, less shakier than Solar Flare’s, he was trembling only the slightest. The SandWing queen walked down the halls at a fast pace, Camel trailing behind her. Tarantula waited until he saw their tail tips dissappear around a corner, and then he turned around and beconed with his tail for the royal dragonets to come. Solar Flare covered herself with her wings, right in between Scorpion and Crust. They were huddled against the walls of one of the treasure rooms. Tarantula stood at the entrance, slouching. Scorpion reached out and snatched a large gem off of a pile of treasure. He squinted, observing the mineral. It was shaped like a star and fit snuggly in his palm. “Crust,” Scorpion whispered. “What’s this?” He handed the gem to his sister. Crust glared at Scorpion. “Stop playing with mother’s treasure. You piece of camel t-” She stopped talking abruptly when she saw the thing her brother handed to her. She gasped and tapped Solar Flare on the shoulder. “What?” Solar Flare peeked out of her wings and then gasped as well. “What is it? Is there some type of secret I don’t know about?” Scorpion asked impatiently. “Scorpion… this is a Dreamvisitor!” Crust exclaimed. “Oh, oh! I heard about them before! You can…. visit other dragons’ dreams, right? Cool! Can I try it? Oooh maybe I can see into your dreams, Solar Flare. Or maybe Crust’s, or…” He rambled on a list of dragons he wanted to visit in their dreams while Solar Flare coaxed Crust into giving her the powerful gem. Tarantula turned around, looking sleepy. “Cool. A dreamseer or whatever. Can I sleep now?” He asked drowsily. Scorpion and Crust smothered their giggles while Solar Flare rolled her eyes and mumbled “Sure, cockroach brain.” Like I said, it is a work in progress. I'm working on finishing the Prologue and starting the first chapter right now. :) I hope you liked it so far Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)